


Always At Your Side

by floralcreer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: After the Movie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Hux has retrieved Kylo from the snow and fleeing the crumbling Starkiller base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always At Your Side

Kylo Ren let out screams of agony as he was carried to the medical bay of the vessel Hux had commandeered to rescue him, fighting half-heartedly the troopers who tried to help him. Blood trickled into his eyes, blinding him as he was placed on the bed, pushing away anyone who tried to help him. The familiar presence on Hux in the room quieted him slightly, as Hux ordered the troopers out of the room, kneeling to be at the Sith's side, hushing him. The taller man let Hux wipe his eyes and clean his face, the General whispering soft words of kindness and love, smiling slightly at the other man.

"Don't look at me Armitage." Kylo whispered, pulling his head away. "Don't look at my face. Don't see me like this."

"I don't see much difference. I see a scar that proves you are strong. A direct hit with a saber to the face and you only walked away with a scar." Hux replied, removing his gloves to cup Kylo's face.

"Do NOT BELITTLE ME HUX! I FAILED!"

"Not at all my love. You battled bravely whilst wounded by that disgusting Wookie and you came out not a failure but stronger. You completed this part of your training. You killed Han Solo. You did it." Kylo looked up at his lover, who was running his fingers through the Sith's matted, blood filled hair with affection. "Snoke is proud of you. I am so proud of you Kylo, my Kylo. We move on to phase two, the resistance is still weak and will be crushed. By you. Darth Kylo, Leader of the Knights of Ren." Kylo's breath hitched as tears began to build in his eyes, forcing Hux to hold him close to his chest. "It's alright, I'll always be at your side, my darling. I'm so proud of you." Hux held the sobbing Sith as the ship jumped into hyperspace, a small smile on his face.

"I killed my father... I did it. I did it. This galaxy will be ours." Kylo laughed through his sobs; a spin chilling, deranged laughter that filled the vessel. Hux just held the younger man, knowing it was going to be a long, long time before they could ever be like this again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble because I really hope we get an even darker Kylo in the next film.


End file.
